Never Seen It My Way
by gaah hi
Summary: Ok, so no one ever heard Azulas story. I mean everyone just hates her but are her actions justified, or not? **Rated K but has some swearing and violence**
1. Chapter 1

**I enjoyed writing this despite how short it is. It is just an idea that I will probably continue, but not if no one likes it, so tell me what you think. I've never read anything from Azula's POV so I thought I'd try this. Although it probably won't be that popluar because not too many people like Azula. But anyways, enjoy, and review and subscribe please!?**

People wonder why I am how I am. This is my story. My untold, maybe you'll understand.

I wasn't even five years old looking into the eyes of a killer. My brother was two years older then me. Always has been, always will be, my only purpose was to be there to take the throne if my brother was incapable to. But since I am a girl this seemed invalid to Azulon, my grandfather. So he wanted to kill me.

As he stared into my eyes through the front I could see the evil, pain, and betrayal that lurked inside him. Even at 4 years of age I could read people. He spoke to me softly trying to make me think he was on my side.

"Azula, darling, do you know why I've called you here?" He cooed.

"No grandfather- I mean Firelord Azulon." I said in my sweetest little girl voice.

"I have a surprise for you." He said happily making me think twice that he was evil.

He pulled out a sword and lit it. Plunging it toward my chest. That's when it happened. I pointed at him and screamed, not knowingly releasing an inhuman bolt of energy through my fingers into the black hole where his heart should've been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! So this story did A LOT better than I thought it would and last I checked the views and visits were the same number! :D So heres my second attempt. Sorry it's a little sketchy, I'm not as good as Azula is with Firenation history, especially details that are still a mystery :P**

**_Blah blah I don't own Avatar: TLA or the characters just the story!_**

I know you probably think worse of me now knowing that is zapped my own grandfather in the heart with lightening, but honestly I didn't mean to. I didn't know about lightening bending, let alone know I could bend it! Well my grandfather survived after his yell, he must've told the guards not to come in because even while he was screaming no one came in. We had made a deal: he tells no one about me accidentaly shooting him with lightening, and I told no one about his attempt to kill me.

In that week a lot had happened. Lu Ten passed, and my father requested a meeting with Azulon, me showing him my bending proudly, and watching Zuko in his desperate attempts to copy my move, but failing horribly. I had grinned but deep inside I felt, what was that? Pity for him. Upon Azulon's request we left leaving only him and my father. Walking away I pulled Zuko behind a curtain to eavesdrop on the conversation. Ozai had asked to take his brother's birthright and take the throne after his passing. After Zuko saw Azulon get upset he fled the scene, not hearing Azulon order Zuko's death. Gasping I was almost caught. He ordered the death so Ozai could feel Iroh's pain.

Later that night I went to warn Zuko of his death, I was honest but he failed to believe me, probably due to how often I lied to him. As I was about to explain Ursa walked in and said it 'was time for a talk'. She spoke to me, calling me a monster, then rushed off to see Azulon and Ozai to see if I was lying. I had no idea what happened, but I awoke to the news that my Mother was gone, grandfather dead, and father Firelord! I casually told Zuko, and he ran off to find mother. I was kinda upset about what happened but I tried bit to let it bother me. All I could focus on was finding my way to being the Firelord.

Laying in my bed paranoid I covered my fear as I usually did, thinking about MY future power. That's when I got the plan. That was perfect but wouldn't work for years to come.

The day had come, my father had a war meeting, and 13 year old Zuko wanted nothing more then to learn about what his responsibilities would be as Firelord. So I suggested he attend it, and tell father his opinion. Somehow managing to get in, he completed his duty without a flaw. He now had to fight an Agni Kai, thinking it was against the old man who's plan he spoke against.

He walked into the arena bull headed and determined, that's when he saw father. He dropped to his knees pleading for mercy and forgiveness. He was making my plan easier by the moment. Iroh cringed when my father shot Zuko in the face with the fire. I smiled; the moment I'd been waiting for. Deep inside I wondered if something was wrong with 11 year old me for having these thoughts, but I quickly pushed the thoughts away.

The next day is when I was informed Zuko was banished until he retrieved the avatar that no one'd seen for over 100 years. With Zuko out of the way I was next up for the throne. My life was finally perfect. And no one had even known the parts I played in making this plan work, pain had been caused, but I was happy so not my problem, right?

**Alright, so I tried I'm not sure how it is so review please!? I'm having this writers block with "The Man In Charge" on the 6th chapter -_- it's starting to bore me, I've been a lil bit like my ol' violent kinda goth self lately, so the music inspired this :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Avatar:TLA or the characters I also don't own the underlined words, it's a song by Porcleain and the Tramps 'King Of The World' I was listening to it while writing this and thought it would be great to incoperate. There is a youtube video that will help you understand how much the song is like Azula just search 'azula king of the world'. (:**

**Now that I've finished that I'm gonna talk about my stories for a moment, blah blah insert bitching about no votes on my 'Man In Charge' poll and about how no one will review this story, you get the memo, make me happy? PleaseEEEE? (: anyways enjoy **

I pushed myself hard in training, I enjoyed watching the soldiers faces, as pain and fear from the little 11 year old girl covered it.

My trainers, Lo and Li walked in and bowed the traditional firenation bow.

"Great job princess, but you seem to need some work with controlling your emotions before becoming Firelord, but we have plenty of time before any if that."

"SHUT UP! I WILL BE THE F*CKING KING OF THE WORLD! NOW GET OUT OR I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO CONTROL YOU!" I screamed enraged, and tempted to do to them what I'd done to people before.  
They scurried away, doing the traditional firenation bow.

"Lo, Li?" I called back calmly.

"Yes princess?" They replied eagerly seeming waiting for an apology.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES AND BOW! EVERYONE! NOW!" the power didn't feel good, it felt great, too great, it felt like the lightening that ran through my veins.

Of course obeying their princess everyone drooped to their knees and bowed. I told them when they could rise. After leaving my training I went to write in my journal. I was going through the books in the royal library the first time I stumbled upon Zuko's journal, he must've hidden it before he left. I remembering the last entry being along the lines;

"_I'm 13 and being banished from my homeland. It's all Azula's fault! She told me that I had the right to speak in the meeting because of my royal ranking, but she'd lied! I don't know why I believed her!? She's been lying a lot lately. But I guess this is goodbye. And if anyone ever reads this, I request you put it back where it was! Yeah I know everyone reads the last page first!_"

It made me happy until I read the previous entry ignoring his request.

_"Azula. My sister. I've always admired my little sister for her ability to bend so well, slyness, and how clever she is! I try my hardest not to be jealous of her but its hard! She's like perfect and will probably end up with the throne. But if I do, I will have her rule alongside me, and with her brains, and my so far undiscovered talent we will make our nation prosper!"_

And that's one if the first time I remember crying, I cried and cried, and cried. Feeling nothing but pain for all the things I'd done to not only our nation, but also out family.

**Holy shiz! This can't be mentally disturbed Azula crying!? Loved writing this so please tell me how it is and rreevviieeww!**


End file.
